


If maybe

by HotNeons



Series: One day [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons
Summary: It's not Lucio's fault really, Sandalphon realizes.





	If maybe

How did he ended up accepting Lucio's company, allowing him to spend time in his room? He doesn't know.

But once again he is there, stomach flat on his bed with the swing of his legs in the air all while watching him doing his own stuff. He definitely needs a new hobby or something.

Sandalphon can't concentrate when he can feel Lucio watching his every movement, he isn't doing anything important, but still.

"Hey, knock it off already, that's creepy." Sandalphon claims, a little too loud not looking at the other man.

"Hmm? Ah! sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable but I like looking at you." Lucio says smiling, blatantly, with no shame in his words. Un-be-lie-va-ble.

"What? you really like my face that much?" Sandalphon isn't filtering his thoughts anymore, he's tired of having him here almost every afternoon doing nothing but staring. At least he isn't messing with his stuff.

Lucio, on the other hand, just giggles.

"I do, you're quite handsome." He's still smiling at him.

Ever since those "vacations", if someone really could call them as such, Lucio's been flirting with him at any possible chance he gets. He isn't used to that kind of behavior and attention and no matter how much he tries to push him away it doesn't have any effect against Lucio's endeavors.

Sandalphon sighs, bothered. He opens his mouth about to voice out whatever thought is in his mind, not caring if he hurts Lucio's feelings–

"I know you don't return my feelings," Lucio starts firmly and with a note of seriousness he didn't have previously as he continues.

"I don't want to force anything on you or for you to think I am trying to be a replacement for _him_. But I also can't help with what I feel for you, I don't know how to explain it. Even just these short moments you allow me to make you company makes my heart truly happy."

Lucio's smile returns with his last sentence and Sandalphon can see in his eyes that he is being honest, he's sure Lucio is and that's what makes him intolerable. Being able to speaking his heart like that with no fear or regret. Truthfully, Sandalphon is jealous at how easy Lucio makes a confession look.

"It's getting late so I'll take my leave now." Lucio speaks again, pushing himself out of Sandalphon's bed.

"Have a good night, sleep well San-chan". He moves ever so graciously towards the door before he let's Sandalphon reply something.

The door closes after him and his foot steps are the only sound going through the door until they vanish.

He hates Lucio.

He hates how he is slowly taking space in his heart because he's just so… sincere, and bright.

He hates Lucio because he's afraid of losing again, he couldn't bear with another loss in his life.

He hates him because if Lucio stays too close, if Sandalphon messes up again, Lucio might pay for his actions but if he stay away then he can't get hurt.

He isn't ready to be loved like that again because he is still afraid. Sandalphon can't find on himself returning his feelings, but he also understands what Lucio feels because he has been there in a similar place, and that too, he hates it.

Sofly, alone, and after what feels like an eternity, words finally have sound in his mouth "Good night to you too."

To late to be heard by Lucio.

_"If only… you didn't look too much like him… then maybe…" _

Maybe he wouldn't have much trouble looking at him, maybe nothing will hurt like it still does today, there's still pain because Lucio reminds him of something he both doesn't want to remember but also can't let go. Sandalphon can't be sincere because he's afraid that at this moment, just like he said, he might force an image on him.

Sandalphon doesn't hate him, not at all, not the way his words and actions make it look. He doesn't want others to think he hates Lucio, Sandalphon wants to make himself believe he hates Lucio, but he can't, and realizes he honestly doesn't want to.

Tired. One last sigh, with heavy eyelids he moves towards his bed for some rest.

_"I want to like you too"_ is his last thought before closing his eyes allowing himself not to think anymore.

Maybe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this thing on my docs for a while and decided to finish it tonight since I'm stuck with limited internet to get distracted with lol. Unbetaed and i just wanted to throw more luciosan into the internet void.  
Might edit later a bit.


End file.
